


Beg, My Little Kitten

by Ray922



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Stepped On, Bottom Akechi Goro, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Subspace, Switching, Top Akechi becomes bottom, Top Akira, Top Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray922/pseuds/Ray922
Summary: Akechi thinks he can punish the phantom thief in his interrogation room, but needless to say, it doesn't happen.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 47





	Beg, My Little Kitten

_Drip. Drip _. The small droplets of water from the ceiling were hitting the floor. The room was dark, only a dim light casting some brightness. On closer inspection, the room was filled with a wooden table that looked worn and used. One foot of the table was even too short to hold whatever was on it, so it was compensated with an abundant amount of scrap pieces of paper. Aside from the wooden table were two chairs. They both seemed to be made of metal, but scratches could be seen littered across the back. Conversely, there was an individual on the chair that seemed to be stirring. His hands were tied behind the chair, with cold handcuffs cuffed around his slim wrists. Bruising could clearly be seen at how hard the raven was tugging on them earlier. His head hung low and his legs were sprawled as he struggled to regain conscience. His face could be seen with countless bruises that scattered throughout his body. He was still in his regular school uniform that was last-seen.__

____

__

Suddenly, a knock could be heard on the door. Although no answer was given by the raven-haired male, the figure on the opposing side simply gripped the doorknob and turned. He gently slid the door open and walked inside to the view of the boy with his hands tied and his head hung low. The brown-haired boy took no time before picking up a bucket that was on the floor and poured a decent amount of ice-cold water on his head. 

“It’s time to wake up, Joker” The brown-haired male exclaimed. The coldness of the water startled the raven, but he managed to keep his calm for now. “Ngh, What are you doing here Akechi?” The figure didn’t answer his question. He simply gazed at the male who seemed so powerless under him. He lifted his foot, putting it on the side of Joker’s thigh, carefully raising his right hand and cupping his fingers around the raven male’s cheek, before moving that hand under his chin. Akechi belligerently lifted his chin, forcing the male to look up at him. Forcing him to stare into Akechi’s gaze that exuded an aura of authority. Akechi’s foot was slowly coming around, putting a bit of pressure and stepping into Joker’s thigh. “Heh, you look so cute with all those bruises, looking up at me, powerless to do anything about it. You were a renowned phantom thief that brought justice to criminals, but, look at you now.” Akechi’s foot was inching closer and closer to the center of the chair. 

Joker stared into his gaze with hate, not wanting to submit to Akechi’s innocent, but sadistic charm. His teeth clenched together, his piercing gaze staring straight at Akechi’s face. “Hey, you should look at your master with care,” Akechi stated sternly before putting pressure on the raven-haired male’s cock. Akira silently groaned, hoping Akechi wouldn’t hear, but of course, being the observatory male he is, he noticed. The chocolate-haired male tightly grabbed Akira’s hair, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. “You should let me hear those precious noises, or else the others won’t know how much of a bitch the leader of the phantom thieves is.” What? There were other people watching. Akira hesitantly looked around for any cameras and sure enough, there was a phone on a kickstand right in front of him. The camera directly aimed at Akira. When did he even have the time to set that up? “Don’t worry it’s just a small little live stream,” Akechi answered in a sultry tone. 

As soon as Akira had heard, his heart panicked, and he started tugging on the handcuffs once again. The more he tugged on the cold piece of metal, the deeper the bruising got near his wrists. His body shook while he tugged, hoping to maybe be able to exert enough force to do something, even if he knew there was no way he could get out of those painful restraints. “You act like you don’t like it, yet your cock is getting harder, you really are a little slut aren’t you?” Akechi says in a condescending tone.  


The brown-haired boy puts more pressure on his feet making Akira groan in both pain and pleasure. Akechi takes this opportunity to roam his hands around his face, down his neck, playing with the plastic buttons of the Shujin uniform. Surprisingly, Akechi doesn’t rip it off but slowly unbuttons each one hoping to tease Akira till he begs him to go faster. The detective was losing patience, but he knew if he wanted to tick the phantom thief off the most, he would have to play it as slow as possible. The raven-haired male simply keeps his mouth shut, preventing any noises from escaping. This ticked Akechi off, but the male remained silent and didn’t state any offensive words. The detective slowly unbuttons the uniform, not all the way down, only enough to slightly show more of Akira’s neck as he slowly unravels the white-collar he has worn under his blazer. He traces his hands down to his pants and unbuckles the belt making the noise of metal softly clanking together while dropping the belt to the ground. The belt immediately made a loud noise as it hit the ground. “Hmm? Is that all you got my precious little master?” Akira suddenly spat out with a small smirk. Akechi was confused as to why he would choose now of all times to give a witty remark. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Akechi, it was too late when he figured it out. 

In the passing of the last few moments, Joker had secretly used a small amount of Agi from the plethora of personas that he had collected, in order to melt the handcuffs off him, while transforming into his phantom thief costume. From his shoes to his paints, and ultimately finishing it off with his signature silky black coat, covering him in a blaze of blue flames before it finally settled down. Every step Joker took towards Akechi was a step exuding dominance and confidence. The soles of his shoes hitting the concrete floor with a pleasant ring to them. The red gloves and the accent of low light reflecting off his coat framed the male student even better. Akechi’s crimson eyes darted hurriedly from the ceiling to the desk, to the floor, then resting his eyes on Joker in front of him. Akechi for the first time felt nervous, felt small, felt that he was losing power. Even when Akechi was with Shido, he felt like he still had a certain amount of control to fulfill what needed to be done. But, in this situation, as soon as he looked into the eyes that looked like the void behind that mask, he felt the power slowly being sucked out of him. His own thoughts were spiraling out of control. He was in the metaverse? This whole time Joker had known while he was kept in the dark? In all these years he had been a detective, how had he not seen through Joker’s attempt at deceiving him. 

Joker, now, not at all powerless, picks up the long black leather belt that had been left on the floor, folding it. He slowly puts his hands together, making the belt slightly curved, waiting for a few seconds, and walking up to Akechi, before aggressively tugging his hands apart causing the belt to make an ear ringing and harsh smacking sound as the leather slapped against each other. He lightly slaps the belt against his own hand multiple times, walking close enough to Akechi’s face. He leans up against the chocolate-haired male and down to his ear, quietly whispering, “Not so much of an ace detective now are we? Let’s see how the precious viewers react to you breaking apart.” 

Joker’s red-gloved hands aggressively tugged on the collar of the opposing male’s blazer and threw him onto the chair he was previously seated on. “Hng, what do you thi-” Joker didn’t give him any leeway before quickly slapping the belt across his cheek quite harshly in the attempt to shut him up, and it definitely worked in his favor. “Listen up little kitten, you reap what you sow.” Joker used the opportunity of Akechi’s panic to swiftly tie the belt around the male’s wrists just like how he had been tied in the previous moments. The detective hated the feeling of being below someone, hated being treated like this, and was in no way going to give in to Joker’s ploys. “I’ll never be your shitty kit-” His sentence wasn’t finished before the raven-haired male aggressively ripped the beige-colored blazer and white undershirt off of him. “Who gave you permission to speak?” Akechi quietly whimpered hoping that Joker wouldn’t notice but of course, being the rival of the detective, the phantom thief wasn’t any less perceptive than the brown-haired male. This only caused Joker’s smirk to get bigger making Akechi more and more irritated by that expression plastered on his face. “For a detective, you sure are a slut, getting hard already when the only thing I have done is smack you across the face with my belt. Aren’t you a little too excited for this exhibitionism play?” Akechi only responded with another glare that irritated Joker. The phantom thief’s hands roamed the slim but fit body of the detective, caressing each and every single one of his curves. His rough gloved hands gliding over his nipples. Joker lightly pressed kisses from the side of Akechi’s lips to his smooth but sharp jawline. He traced his tongue down his neck, leaving rows of hickeys that were sure to be visible in his future interviews. Joker loved the feeling of marking him and owning the boy like a toy. He trailed down his neck and gently towards his nipple, twirling his tongue around one while using his hand to play with the other. The gentle twirling of his tongue eventually went to small tugs, before harshly pulling on it, while his hand kept at an equal pace with his mouth. 

The detective bit his lips hard enough to draw a tiny bit of blood. He’d rather endure the pain than moan out for him and the public to hear. He had tried his best to do what Joker did. He wanted to transform into his metaverse costume and break out of this somehow. He didn’t care which form the public had to see anymore, didn’t care if the public was going to know about the metaverse, didn’t care if he was going to look like a psychopathic killer. He just wanted to get out of this powerless situation. He was getting dominated by pathetic attic trash, yet every time he tried to transform with his persona, the moment he looked into the deep void of Joker’s eyes, all his authority washed away. There were small tears lightly streaming down his face, but they were not visible by the camera due to the dim light. Akechi tried his best to not let any sobs or whimpers be heard. But, the more he tried, the more he wanted to scream as Joker’s hands roamed down to his belt. 

Joker stayed patient, ignoring the thought of wanting to rip those pants right off of him. He gently palmed the boy through his black slacks, before harshly grasping the other’s cock in his hand. One could see the stain of pre-cum through Akechi’s slacks though, Joker had barely even touched him. Joker started to stroke the other harshly through his pants, going fast enough for the other to feel good, but too slow for Akechi to reach any form of climax. The phantom thief would go quicker and stop just at the last second, as his thumb pushed against the slit of his cock. The detective was getting more desperate as he unconsciously thrusted into Joker’s gloved hand, in an attempt to get anywhere close to his orgasm. He was so desperate for any sort of release. Anything was fine, he just wanted the other to go faster. The speed of Joker’s hand was so achingly slow and it made him more desperate by each passing second. “My little kitten, if you move without my permission again, you’re just begging to be punished even more.” Akechi ignored him as he thrusted up into Joker’s hand again. With this, Joker immediately stopped and removed his hand from his dick, leaving Akechi aching as he was leaking through his black slacks. 

Akechi was in pain as his cock ached for attention, yet Joker just seemed to be looking at him with anticipation in his eyes, like he was waiting for Akechi to say something. “W-What? What do you want?” Joker simply stared at him with his unwavering gaze, “Beg.” There was no way an ace detective, a prince like him would beg. He wanted pleasure, but he was never going to stoop down that low and beg the attic trash to keep stroking his cock. But, he felt so empty and so desperate. Maybe just this once, he wouldn’t need to say much. He just needed to ask politely. That’s it. It wasn’t as if he’s going to beg like a whore. He just needed to say please. He just needed to ask nicely and that was it. That’s what Akechi initially thought. He slowly took a small inhale of air before breathing out and quietly whispering out a “please” with his bangs hiding his eyes looking down at the floor. “Sorry, but you’re going to have to speak a bit louder than that, kitten.” Akechi hesitated for a second before saying a second “please” that was a little more audible. However, Joker was not satisfied one bit with his answer. He had his arms crossed glaring down at the boy. “Please what?” Akechi cursed at Joker. Of course, he was going to be like that. Akechi stared at the floor, debating on whether he should actually say it. He wanted to keep his public image, but the individuals online had already seen him like this. What’s going to be more humiliating? “Fine, p-please stroke my cock.” Akechi thought that it would be more than enough for a sufficient answer. Unfortunately, the detective failed to realize the meaning behind those cursed eyes that looked darker than the void. “Hmm, I don’t think a bitch like you deserves my hand anymore after you abused your privileges,” Akechi whined loudly. He tugged on the belt wanting his hands to be free so he could stroke his leaking cock. All he wanted was pleasure. Please, anything is fine. Just do something. Then it clicked, he knew what Joker wanted him to do. Was a detective prince really going to say that? It didn’t fucking matter anymore. He needed it and it was the only form of pleasure he was going to get.

_“Please Master, step on me.”_

____

____

With this, Joker had a satisfied smirk on his face as he lifted his foot up and stepped onto the detective’s cock. Akechi immediately screamed at the sudden force, harshly tugging at his restraints again. He had came from just one stomp of Joker’s foot. This was humiliating. His cries were loud, more tears streaming down his face. “Hahaha, this little slut came from me stepping on his cock ONCE, isn’t that funny?” Akechi looked down in shame, but he knew there was nothing that could be done as his reputation was already damaged. 

Joker looked Akechi up and down once before ripping his slacks off with his leather gloves. Although Akechi just came, his cock was still hard. Joker didn’t think that the ace detective could be such a little slut and it was certainly exciting him. Joker untied Akechi’s hands, surprising him. The detective had no idea of what was to come. He was quite nervous and embarrassed, but most of all, he hated the fact that he wanted this to continue. “Hey, I think our little bitch here needs a punishment for ignoring my order earlier, don’t you think?” “W-What now?” Akechi quickly responded before he was forcefully bent over by Joker, his ass on display for the stream to see.

“Hmm, it’s all pale right now, but, don’t you think it would be fun to paint it the color of my gloves?” Joker didn’t give anyone time for an answer before holding the belt up in his hand and smacking it down on Akechi. Akechi screamed louder than before as he was not at all prepared for that. His eyes watering once again from the sheer amount of pain and force Joker had put into that. It was so painful yet, he loved every second of the stinging feeling that was left behind. “Better start counting soon, or else this won’t be over..” Another loud smack was heard from the leather colliding with his ass. “O-One..” Another loud smack against leather was heard. “T-two.” Followed by another. “Ah! Fuck” Akechi screamed as he exhaled harshly, his lungs feeling like no air was coming in because of Joker’s harsh grip against his neck. He gasped loudly trying to get some air before Joker finally let go. “Unfortunately, you missed one, let’s start over again! Joker stated enthusiastically.” “W-Wait, please no, I can’t handle it.” Akechi begged with all his might, despite his previous protests. Without any hesitation Joker harshly slammed the belt against Akechi’s ass making him cry out with pain. “O-One..” Akechi said barely audible through his loud screams and whimpers. Akechi was trying so fucking hard to endure it, and count. Trying not to reset the counter again. Every smack seemed to go on endlessly. However, with every smack, his cock seemed to get harder, enjoying the stinging pain that was left behind. His arms were starting to lose strength before collapsing at the whole number of 30, his dick still aching for attention. He rested his head on his arms with his legs touching the cold metal floor. His ass was a bright red color that satisfied Joker. He tried to slow his breathing and calm down but, his nerves simply weren’t allowing that, having been humiliated in front of thousands of people. “Aww, you only lasted till 30.. I’m kind of disappointed,” Joker said with a smirk plastered on his face. Akechi hoped to god that this was the end. No more pain, please… Akechi panicked as he heard something. He quickly turned around to see Joker taking his red gloves off using his teeth. He hated to admit that the more he admired him, the more handsome the phantom thief looked. 

Joker placed two fingers in front of the detective’s mouth. Akechi knew what to do, as he cupped the hand with his own and placed them into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them and licking them like they were the most delicious thing in the world. What else could he lose anyways, he just wanted to enjoy this now. His saliva coating the two fingers before Joker put another inside. “Turn around, slave.” Joker stated sternly. 

_“Yes, Master” ___

____

____

Akechi turns around, using his hands to support himself with the metal chair. Joker cups his ass with one hand, before slipping two digits inside him. “You’re already so loose, does the famous prince detective play with his ass at home?” Akechi doesn’t answer, instead just lets out quiet whimpers. Joker quickly raises his other hand and grabs Akechi’s hair pulling it roughly. “Hey, I asked you a question slave.” “Y-yes, I do,” Akechi responded quietly enough almost like a whimper, but Joker heard it and accepted the weak answer. Joker works in one more finger before pushing in deeper grazing over the other’s prostate before Akechi lets out a quivering moan. Joker slowly works each of the three fingers in and out. Before long, Akechi thrusts himself back onto Joker’s fingers desperately wanting to be filled with something more than just his master’s fingers. “P-Please, just fuck me, Master,” Akechi begged wanting more and more. “You look so pretty when you beg like that, but I’m the one who gives commands,” Joker says calmly while thrusting his fingers into Akechi slower and slower wanting to tease him more. “P-please just hurry, please let this slave break himself on your dick.” Akechi desperately begged as he couldn’t take any more of this slow teasing. 

Joker smacked his ass before finally giving what Akechi wanted. He slowly unzips his pants and takes off his coat, giving Akechi a full view of his body, before putting his length into Akechi’s wet hole. Although his length was only halfway in, Akechi trembled underneath him, screaming. It was so much compared to his slim fingers that entered him earlier. Even when Akechi played with himself, nothing could ever compare to the phantom thief’s cock. Joker slowly thrusted his whole length into him hitting the male’s prostate making the other male scream louder. “M-Master, A-Ah, slow down please, I- can’t handl- Mng.” Akechi stumbled over his words unable to fully say what he wanted to get out. Although Joker understood what he meant, he pulled out till only his tip was grazing his hole, before pushing his full length back in, making Akechi moan out in pain and pleasure. Despite the pain, Akechi felt as if he was in heaven, with each thrust Joker, his whole body shook with pleasure. He couldn’t contain it anymore, “I-I’m about to cum.” Akechi said through stutters from the pleasure. Joker aggressively thrusted, grasping Akechi’s dick in his hand, and putting his thumb over Akechi’s tip preventing him from climaxing. “Sorry kitten, you’re not allowed to come before me,” Joker whispered near his ear. With every thrust, tears were streaming down Akechi’s face from the overstimulation of his hole and the fact that Joker’s hand was stroking up and down his cock was not helping. He wanted to ejaculate so badly. He couldn’t take it anymore, “P-Please Master, please let this whore ejaculate, please shoot your seed inside me.” Akechi screamed, not caring at all if the viewers of the stream heard him anymore. He needed to come, he needed the pleasure of shooting his seed. Akechi’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head, his heart pounding with every breath he took. He felt like he was going to physically break from the amount of pleasure he was taking.

With one final thrust, Joker came inside of him, his warm seed flooding in Akechi’s painting his walls. Akechi shot his seed towards the metal chair while some got on his face. He collapsed on the chair, not caring at all if the mess was on his face or in his hair. He was covered in sweat and extremely exhausted. 

Joker came over, softly hugging the boy and leaving small kisses on his neck trailing down his back. His gentle hands slowly turning Akechi over, allowing the boy to rest himself on his chest. He leaned in and kissed Akechi’s forehead hoping he had not been too rough with the boy as this was Akechi’s idea. Akira’s hand caressed his face moving the hair that stuck to Akechi’s forehead because of his sweat. He moved over to the corner that had some napkins laying around slowly dipping in the cold bucket of clean water, before wiping him and Akechi down. He made sure that he wiped every area of Akechi down, from his face to his neck, to his chest, and his legs. He wanted his boyfriend to be as comfortable as possible after that rough session. After wiping him down, Akira went towards the phone and stopped the recording, hoping to be able to watch it later for himself. He went back over to Akechi, cradling his head, and seeing Akechi’s eyes droop down from tiredness. “Are you alright?” Akira softly asked. Akechi just responded with a simple nod before snuggling into Akira more. He whispered a quiet “It was really good” before drifting off into his dream world. Akira looked at the surrounding area dreading how he was going to clean all this up, but first, he was going to take a well-deserved shower with his boyfriend making sure to clean up all the mess that was left behind inside.


End file.
